Sean
|hair = None (brown in virtual simulation) |eye = None |relative = Delta (creator) |occupation = Delta's assistant Unknown (after ZTD) |appearances = Zero Time Dilemma |voice = Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) Jonquil Goode (English) }} Sean is a child and one of the three main protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, the other two being Carlos and Diana. He is a member of Team Q in the Decision Game and is thought to be the leader at first, but Delta actually is since Delta is the true "Q". The other members of the team are Eric and Mira. Sean is a very polite and nervous young child, but his suspicious appearance makes him the subject of frequent abuse by Eric. In actuality, he is a robot based on a young boy named Sean, his head can detach to reveal cable ports. In promotional materials for the game, Sean was called "Q". However, this is actually probably a misnomer in order to mislead the player and avoid spoilers. Sean is at no point addressed as "Q" by other characters in-game. "Q", even the "Q" on the game's status screen, refers to Delta. Appearance Sean wears a white shirt with thin, light purple stripes around its sleeves and chest. He also wears gray overalls that don't reach very far down his legs. He has knee-high blue socks and brown shoes on. On his left sock, there is a red Power Button symbol printed on it. His left knee has a bandage on it. Like the other players, he wears a bracelet on his left wrist. He wears a strange spherical helmet. The helmet looks beat up, rusted and dirty. On the front of it is a blue-green circle outlining where his face would be. There are two holes covered with a screen in the circle where his eyes would be. Under the two holes is a thin crack. There are two more holes on top of the mask, also covered with screens. Their positions are where animal ears might be located. The left hole has a large orange stain around it that resembles a flower. Sean has a circular indentation on the left of his helmet with a button with a green ring. When the button is pressed, the circle slides open in half, revealing a numerical keypad. When the correct passcode is entered, the helmet is detached. It is implied Sean has Artificial Biological Tissues since he also bleeds white liquid. This is supported because he explains that he has white blood. Personality Sean is a mysterious child afflicted with amnesia, leaving much of his personality unknown and in mystery. Although naive, he is kind, honest and pure of heart. Since he only knows the people who are participating in the Decision Game, he quickly grows fond of them and treats them almost like family. Ironically, despite being a robot, Sean may feel more "human" than some of the other players, especially Mira. For example, Sean thanks Eric for telling him his abusive childhood, and is upset when Mira laughs in amusement. Sean is also horrified when Mira kills Eric. Sean is also deeply upset by the thought of Gab/Delta being left alone in the underground shelter, and runs back for him. This makes Sean very similar to Luna. Background Sean is in reality a virtual persona that controls whatever inhabited robot is activated by the Quantum Computer Dome. He was built by Delta to resemble the original human child that the virtual Sean was based off of, in order to simulate a computerized life where he could achieve his dream. His dream was to live a peaceful life, cured of the disease that his original self died from. Sean doesn't even have a head under his spherical mask, instead he just has the top of his neck that serves as a plug which can connect to the Quantum Computer Dome and allow him to program into it. Zero Time Dilemma Sean accompanied Q-Team, with Eric, Mira, and Delta, for the Decision Games. Since Delta appeared to be a heavily disabled old man, Sean handled most decisions made by Q-Team during the events of the game. Throughout the majority of the game, Sean is made to look like his name is Q and that he is the leader of the team. However, it turns out that the entire time, the name Q belonged to Delta, who was with the Q team the entire time in Ward Q, and was thought to be a heavily disabled old man who couldn't hear or speak and was in a wheelchair. In the last few timelines of the game, Sean learns how his consciousness is virtual creation rooting from a machine inside the Underground Shelter's Quantum Computer Dome and that his body was a robot that had numerous replicas, all capable of being inhibited by this virtual consciousness. Zero cryptically explains to him that he was created in order to fulfill the original Sean's dream of living a peaceful life, free from the illness that he died from. HAPPY END (Virtual Reality) Sean is in Ward Q searching for Mira and Eric when the current casualties of the game are announced: Akane, Junpei, and Carlos (C-Team) are dead, so is Phi, Sigma, Diana (D-Team), and Eric. Mira was the successful escapee of the game and Sean is stuck in the bunker, asking if the situation is reality. He is led to the Quantum Computer Dome by Zero II where it is revealed to him that he is merely a program designed to show Zero the "world through your (Sean's) eyes." He was modeled based on the personality and body of a boy named Sean who died of an illness at age 10. Zero prompts Sean with another Decision Game. He can choose to press the button and have his consciousness uploaded into a VR simulation within the quantum computer, where he will be happy, but in a simulation. Also, his existing body and consciousness will not disappear and will live on in the reality with Zero. If he does not press the button, his simulation data will be erased and he will die. Pressing the button and then choosing the appropriate option will reveal the simulated Sean's life inside the virtual reality. He is in a hospital bed where his parents rejoice over his survival, and Sean begins going to school and gets presents after his recovery. He vows to be the happiest boy ever. CQD-END: 2 In this ending, Sean is able to move due to radio signals sent by a satellite connected to the quantum computer. During one of his visits to Mira's jail, Eric brought along Sean who eventually opened a hole out of her cell to allow Mira the chance to fix her past crimes using the transporter device. Before Eric could fully process what had happened, Mira and Sean were already heading off to the horizon. Quotes * "It... it wasn't me..." (first words) * "Eric! Calm down!" * "If just one more person dies... One more... Just one more..." * "W-Wait a minute... What makes you think that was all a joke...? It was such a sad story! He just told us he's been holding in this painful past the whole time... How is that a joke?!" (to Mira after she laughs) * "What...? No... Mira... Why did you... Wh-What's wrong with you, Mira... Stop... Stop this...!" (being killed by Mira) * "I can't go... I can't leave him behind, sorry!" (running back to either Gab, Delta or both) * "I gotta be the world's happiest kid!" (HAPPY END) * "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (when his head falls off) * "YOU MONSTER!" (to Delta for killing Gab) Trivia * From a developer perspective, Sean's design allows for cutting corners. By having a masked player as one of the main players, fewer resources are required for facial animation or lip syncing for both English and Japanese dubs. Cost/corner-cutting is also visible in other aspects of the game, such as how Junpei (despite having it in all the promotional art) never wears a jacket. * His helmet code is 61404091. * If he is as old as the real Sean, he is the youngest player in Zero Time Dilemma. * Sean has been called a "being that's most similar to the player".http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg This may hint that Sean is ?, hence Sean's amnesia, and that his consciousness was swapped with Kyle Klim in the future. However, this is currently only a speculative theory. This is also complemented by Sean saying that he has heard of Radical-6 before. * Sean's favorite dish is meatpie with celery and peanut butter.http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg * It is implied by Zero's snail anecdote being a true story involving most of the cast that Sean was actually the boy whose life was going to be saved by the surgeon. Additionally, if the story of the "Old man and the boy who met at the hospital" is also to be considered true, that would met that Zero met Sean shortly before he died, hence why his usage of him as a model. * The player is misled throughout much of the game to believe that "Q" refers to Sean, while it in fact refers to Delta. ** If the player tries to input "Q" in the weapon triangle scene, it says "Please input Q's name". The game accepts "Delta" as a possible answer and not "Sean", since it doesn't consider suicide an option. **Likewise, when Eric demands Sean to tell him who killed Mira, if the player inputs "Q", Eric responds with "That's impossible", while inputting "Me" returns "I knew it!" **Sean is the only character not given a associated doll motif on the game's status screen. This is probably because the Q on the status screen refers to Delta, not Sean. After Delta is born in D-End 2, Q is shown to be "alive" again on the status screen. * There are hints of Sean being a robot: **Sean's doll motif in the Study Room is a matrioshka doll, alluding to the fact that head is removable and that there is "something else inside" his head, just like one. **Early on in the game, Sean lifts up and shakes the Force Quit Box with ease. When Sigma and Phi try to lift it, they comment on how heavy it is. During this scene, though, the player doesn't know that all the Teams share the same Ward, so it's possible the player could conclude that there's simply something different about the box in D-Team's lounge. ** Sean knows things which are unusual that a human child would know, and recites informational robotically. For example, he has "memorized" the names and locations of the Heart Ripper's victims. In the study, Sean tells Eric that recoil can be avoided with the proper stance, something which is also unusual a child would know. ** When Sean is shot by a grenade launcher in study, as well as stabbed by Mira in the lounge, there is no blood. **When Q-Team is trapped in the pod room and about to be executed, Eric is thrown across the room by either Sean or Mira. It's unclear who does it because of how the scene was directed. If Sean was the one who threw him against the wall, that demonstrates strength a young boy shouldn't have had. **When Eric discovers Mira's body after escaping the pod room, he picks up Sean and holds him up against the wall, apparently trying to strangle him. Sean fights him off and shoves him across the room, again demonstrating unusual strength. **His sock has a power symbol on it. Gallery QBooklet.png|Profile. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Sean with the Decision Game Players. Screenshot_224.png|Sean with Team Q. Team_Q_unconsious.png|Sean unconscious. EricQTogether.jpg|"Then we'll just have to use force!" EricAndQFighting.PNG|"Ah! Stop! Stop! You'll break my neck!" TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Sean listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." WeaponTriangle.png|Sean aiming a crossbow at Mira. Sean_shoots_his_crossbow.jpg|Sean preparing to shoot Mira. QTalk.png|Team Q talking. MiraTalkingToQ.PNG|"It'll be interesting to see how you handle this." Screen Shot 2016-05-04 at 5.28.18 PM.png|Sean deciding to push a button. QTrailer.png|Sean. qchoked.png|Sean being choked by Eric. YouKilledHer.png|"YOU KILLED MIRA! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" ShotgunConfront.png|Eric giving Sean 20 seconds to name Mira's killer. Ericwithagun.png|Sean and Sigma being threatened by Eric. Bodies.png|Sean "dead". Screen Shot 2016-07-29 at 1.17.18 AM.png|Sean's icon in the Study. Screen Shot 2016-07-28 at 6.38.45 PM.png|Sean's "deceased" icon in the Study. Team_Select_screen.png|The team selection screen with Sean's face on it. Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member Category:Protagonists Category:Technology Category:Killer